


It’s Okey Not Being Okey

by Toaverse



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Flashbacks, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: The first week after the Killian fiasco was like a dream come true for Walter. Getting a promotion, having Lance Sterling as his spy partner, and being appreciated by at least some of his co-workers!The other 3 weeks...where PTSD filled...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	It’s Okey Not Being Okey

**Author's Note:**

> When I first saw that scene where Killian almost killed Walter in Venice, I was like; “PTSD has joined the chat.” And couldn’t get this idea out of my head until I wrote it down ^^
> 
> And yes, I did my resurce on PTSD, and I’m just going to pray I did at least a well job of potraying it, especially on a character like Walter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Improving your own made gadgets isn’t that easy. Creative ideas eventually run out, and maybe having to use and/or screw with other devices. But it was especially difficult when you have had absolutely no sleep that night.

Walter was exactly doing that. Lance had given him the task to note and sketch as many creative ways and tactics to hide and use The Kitty Glitter. It could’ve been as easy and exciting for the young scientist as his other projects, but it wasn’t.

Walter sat at his work desk with his notebook in front of him, his pen in his hand, and couldn’t concentrate for a second, let alone noticing the bags under his eyes.

It has been 2 weeks since they had defeated Killian. The first week was like a dream come true for Walter. Getting a promotion, having Lance Sterling as his partner in crime, and finally being appreciated by at least some of his co-workers. What more could he possibly want?

But then the second (and current) week rolled around, and flashbacks and nightmares of his encounters with Killian started to pop up, especially the ones in Venice. 

It started off with nightmares. The events would play exactly like they had, which made Walter even more shooken up. When the nightmare was over, and Walter would snap awake, He couldn’t get himself to sleep anymore. Sometimes he would snap awake when his alarm went off, sometimes it would be in the middle of the night. Last night was the latter...

Not long after, flashbacks started to appear in Walter’s head when he was awake. They happen mostly at work, which made his attention and concentration for things lower and lower.

He tries hiding all of this, by just smiling, and pretending that everything is okey.

As Walter was trying to focus on work, on ideas for the Kitty Glitter, the thought of the robot-armed man being so close to killing him couldn’t escape his mind. Then a flashback slipped through his mind. Killian’s foot pressuring his throat to the point of almost choking him, the heat of the taser almost burning his throat, the casualty in the madman’s voice as he was about to kill the young scientist. Tears formed in Walter’s eyes as his mind re-played the details of the horrible event.

“Walter?” He heard a voice in a concerned tone, along with a hand on his shoulder that made Walter jump. It was obvious Lance’s voice. “Are you okey?”

“O-ofcours!” The brunette awnsered, switching to his cheerfull voice again, quikly wiping the tears away as he did.

But the older spy then noticed the 20 year old’s eyes, that they clearly needed sleep. “Kid, are you sleeping well?”

“I’ve been sleeping like a log.” Walter said as normal as he could, trying not to sound like he was lying. But Lance didn’t believe him, at all.

“You have bags under your eyes...”

“Well...” Walter had to think of something quick this time. “I couldn’t really sleep last night...”

The older spy looked at his partner with an unsure look, before he said something. “If you say so...” Lance said. “Then you better take a cup of coffee. Maybe that will help you a bit.”

“Don’t worry, I will.”

“By the way, Joy wants to speak to you.” Lance immidiatly saw the worried exprecion on Walter’s face, thinking that he had screwed up somehow. “It’s about your house.” The older spy quikly added.

“Ooooh yeeaah... I kinda forgot about that...” the 20 year old admitted. Joy arranged a small apartment in the agency for him to stay in for around a week and a half, since Marcy and her team made his house into a wreck.

“Nah, it’s okey. Now, come along, parthner” Lance said smoothly, as he walked ahead. Despite the stress and nightmares Walter has to undergo, the fact that Lance Sterling, the greatest spy in the agency, was now his partner in crime still has to properly proces in his mind. The young scientist then got up and walked behind the older spy.

They walked until they reached the elevator, which was already open. 

“So, how’s livin’ in the agency? Is it doable?” Lance asked quite curious. He perfectly knows how those apartments in the agency look like. He knows, because Walter once showed him shortly after he settled in. The apartment looked extremely small, like the furniture in the livingroom had been stuffed in there. Not to mention the even smaller rooms that where a bathroom and a bedroom.

“It’s quite okey! Well... for temporarily then.” Walter admitted. Despite how small the place was for him and Lovey, he still tried to make it at least feel a bit like home. “Lovey hates it there, though.”

Lance chuckled at the last sentence. “I would too if I was a pigeon again.” The older spy commented. Small apartments aren’t ment for pigeons anyways, so he can totally see Lovey despising the place.

The elivator finally stopped at the floor where Joy’s office is. The room was dark, as always. As the duo walked in, Joy was already waiting for them.

“Greetings.” Joy welcomed the duo as they stood in front of her desk. “Walter, I hope Lance has told you why you’re here?”

“Ofcours he did.” Walter said, quikly looking at the older before looking back at Joy.

“Then you also know that your stay at the apartment is almost done.” The H.T.U.V director warned. “Since re-buidling your house is going to take awhile, you will have to arrange a place to stay in longer. You already have a place to move into, right?”

The question made the young scientist nervous. 

Lance immediatly noticed the nervous look on Walter’s face. His expression screaming; “Nope, I didn’t...”.

“He can stay with me until his house is up and runnin’.” Lance interfered, knowing that it would be damn difficult for Walter to find some place else.

“Oh no, i-it’s okey, Lance.” The scientist insisted. “I-I don’t wanna be a burden to you! I will just find some place else-“

“What do you have in mind then?” The older spy asks almost in a sarcastic tone. This time, it was Walter who went silent, knowing by Lance’s look and question that there’s no space left to continu the argument.

“Then it’s settled.” Joy said, breaking the short silence. “We will give you this day and tomorrow to pack your things and move out of the apartment. We will send you to Lance’s residence after your shift for tomorrow ends.” To which Walter nods that he gets it. “You’re dismissed.” The director said lastly, before the duo walked out of her office.

“You know... you don’t have to do it...” Walter said, as they where standing in the elivator again. He barely even believed that Lance would even consider offering him to stay at his place for the time while his house’s gonna be re-furbished.

“And why shouldn’t I?” The spy asks. “I would never let my partner be homeless like that, especially if he’s my friend.” The comment made Walter smile. “Besides, I’m sure Lovey would love it there.”

“Yeah, I bet she is.”

•+•

Before Walter knew it, it was already late in the evening, and already time to sleep.

He already packed things that arn’t needed for tomorrow, so that he didn’t have to do that on the 11th hour.

“Well, this is it, Lovey. Our last night here.” Walter said to his pigeon, while he was about to go to sleep. Since he had told Lovey that Lance would take them in, she was over the moon about it, and still is. Her expressions screaming; “finally away from this place!”. It made Walter smile a bit. “Sleep well, Lovey.” He wished her goodnight.

Walter then turned off the last remaining light in the room, and layed down, trying to go to sleep. He didn’t know how long it took, but he eventually slipped into sleep.

~__~

Walter suddenly finds himself waking up in the submarine, with the pigeons by his side.

In a flash, he remembered what had happened before. The arrival at the island, the argument that he and Lance had, and Lance eventually shooting him in the neck and sending him home. It all came back to the scientist.

He quikly made up his mind.

“I’m not leaving him.” Walter said to himself as he reached the control panel of the submarine. He perfectly knew that coming back to help was going against the Spy’s words, but the brunette was always going to fight along side him regardless. Walter heard the pigeons tweet in approval as he typed in the island’s coordinates.

As the submarine changed it’s course, Walter thought about what he was about to do. It was by far risky for his life, which Lance desperately tried to avoid (and failed), but it didn’t stop the scientist from coming back to help his new friend.

Then he suddenly noticed two red lights swimming towards the submarine. As they came closer, it became clear that those where two of Killian’s drones.

“Oh no...” the scientist said, panicking at the sight of the two kill weapons coming closer and closer. He then felt his heart in his throat as the drones took out their lazer shooters, ready to blow the submarine up. “No no no no no...”

Paralyzed with fear, Walter didn’t make a move. But when the drones both shot each two lazers at the transport, he did. As soon as the drones shot the lazers to the submarine, the scientist tried to make a sprint to get as far away, but along with the pigeons, he was caught in the explosion.

“No!”

~__~

The fear and shock of the illusion immediately snapped Walter awake. No doubt that it was another nightmare. As he sat up and breathed heavily out of shock, he tries to proces what had just played. 

He tried, and the only thing Walter could remember where those god forsaken drones... and how they blew up the submarine with the pigeons and him in it...

And those drones belonged to the man who already tried to kill him before...

Despite having those nightmares, Walter didn’t even hod a grutch against the former terrorist. He had already forgave him. Walter just hoped that Killian, the person who caused these flashbacks and nightmares, is doing good right now, learning how to help people and all, where-ever he may be. Because, if anything, the scientist would free-fall out of the sky another time or two for that.

The morning light that peeked through the small window snapped the scientist out of his thoughts. ‘Already morning?’ He thought to himself. He saw that Lovey was already awake too.

Looking at the clock, it appears to be Walter’s time to wake up. “Well, time for work!” He cheered, before getting out of bed, as if nothing had just scared him out of his sleep.

The scientist didn’t seem to notice Lovey’s worried look.

•+•

The ride to Lance’s home was something quite unexpected for Walter.

First off, they where in what looks like a military van. Like, the same kind of van Lance and him where thrown in right before they where both re-hired by Joy. And strangely enough, Lovey was allowed in there.

Secondly, Marcy is apparently there? Like, does she live somewhere near? Or in the same neighborhood as Lance? If it’s the latter, then Walter hoped for his spy partner that Marcy’s cats arn’t pooping in his yard...

“You know, I always thought you lived in the agency.” The scientist confessed to his spy partner who sat next to him, hoping that he didn’t took it as something offensive.

“You weren’t the only one who thought that.” Marcy commented, sitting across from the duo. “Most people at the agency still think that. Some even think that he lives in one of those small apartments.” A smirk appeared on the security force agent’s face, seeming to enjoy humiliating Lance a little. Walter however, suddenly felt uncomfortable by her mentioning the small apartment, since most of his nightmares started there...

The famous spy then noticed his partner’s look of uncomfort. “Don’t worry, most people think that I’m living in the agency. It’s nothing special.” He said, ignoring what Marcy had said.

“Yeah...” but the uneasiness inside Walter didn’t go away, as his mind triggers another flashback of Venice. But this time, he tried to push it in the back of his mind. ‘Not now...’ he thought. ‘Not here. Not when Lance and Marcy are there...’

Lance still noticed the uneasiness on his spy partner’s face. “Walter, are you okey?” he asked in a concerned tone. Marcy also caught Walter’s uneasy look.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The 20 year old said, quikly shifting to pretending that everything’s okey.

The sudden switch of expression made Marcy a bit suspicious, suspicious that something might’ve happend. Lance however, didn’t thought anything of it.

The rest of the ride existed of Lovey flying around the small amount of space that where the backseats the three humans where sitting in, and Walter rambling about any ideas for inventions that where on his mind, while trying to push any and all flashbacks and thoughts of Venice out of his mind.

At some moment, the military van braked and then stood still. 

“Well, looks like we’re here.” Lance commented before standing up from his sitting position, opening the back van doors as he did. 

Lovey immediately flew out of the vehicle the second the doors where open, happy of finally flying outside again. The sight put a smile on Walter’s face, who soon followed, taking his packed things with him.

“Here we are.” The famous spy said as they both stand in front of his house.

“Wooooooow!” The scientist let out of admiration. He had expected the house to be much, much bigger for such a famous spy like Lance, but it still has that feel to it.

One look at Lovey already tells she’s darn excited.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” The spy said smoothly, to which Marcy rolled her eyes when she heard that.

“Alright, time for us to go home as well.” Marcy said, as she was holding the van doors to shut them. “Oh, Lance?” She paused, catching Lance’s attention while Walter still stared with wonder in his eyes at the house. “Take care of him, okey?” She said at last, to which the spy nodded with certainty. Marcy then closed the van doors, and the van drove off not long after.

“Well, welcome to your temporary home, I would say.” Lance first said after the van drove off, putting a hand on Walter’s shoulder as he did.

The scientist nodded, feeling a warmth of acceptance, and breaking into a smile that says nothing but; “thank you.”.

The famous spy then pulled his house keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, leading himself and his partner in crime into the house.

•+•

For the next two weeks, things didn’t really changed that much. Well, when it comes to Walter’s nightmares and all.

Since he’s living with Lance right now, he got careful when it came to hiding any and all stress, uneasy and noticeable expressions, and visible insomnia.

When he would wake up in the middle of the night through another nightmare, Walter would lay awake, not being able to sleep anymore, until it was 6 AM, when he would grab a cup of coffee or two to hide the tiredness that might come from those hours laying awake.

When his mind triggered another flashback, and Lance noticed that something is up with his spy partner, Walter would reassure him that everything’s fine and that he was just in thought, or anything that the scientist can think of within a second. But in reality, he felt ashamed. Ashamed that he was still hanging in this memory that happend weeks ago.

‘Other people are having it much worse. Just stop thinking about it.’ Walter would always reassure himself after every time he wakes up around midnight, but it didn’t help.

Nothing really help...

It seemed like nothing could possibly make it worse.

Until...

“Alright, Team Weird. We’ve got a new mission for you.” Joy said in her usual tone. Lance and Walter where standing in the director’s office, about to receive their next mission. Both where questioning why the heck they where getting a mission near the end of their shifts, but oh well. “We have discovered a small, yet threatening terrorist agency called; Bits De Sombra. They keep a database with most of their distructive weapons in there. That database is your target.”

“Which country is the agency located?” Lance asked the H.T.U.V director.

“Italy. Venice, to be exact.”

Panic clouded Walter’s mind as soon as he heard the name of the city. ‘Please no...’ he begged in his mind. ‘Not there...anywhere but there...’ It took every single bit of strength and willpower to not hyperventilate at that moment, let alone swallow that lump in his throat that formed tears in his eyes.

And yet again, Lance only noticed the look of uneasiness on his partner’s face. He couldn’t blame him though. Lance himself doesn’t really like the idea of going back there. “Huh, we’ve...been there before.” Lance commented, not sounding that happy about it. He didn’t really had the best memories in Venice...

“You will be leaving by 8 AM.” Joy said crystal clear for the duo to hear, which neither of them where happy about.

“So that’s why we’re here at the last minute of our shift.” Lance said in a tired tone, not even trying to hide that he was desperate for some rest right now.

“Exactly.” Joy said, crossing her arms as she did. “Again, you two will leave for the airport around 8 AM.” Seeing both spy’s expressions of tiredness on their faces, the director kept the conversation short. “You’re dismissed.” She said lastly.

The spy duo then walked out of the office and into the elivator, one mind filled with tiredness, and the other clouded with stress and panic.

‘I can’t go there...’ Walter thought through stress as both he and Lance where standing in the elivator. ‘I can’t go to that place... I would only screw it up...’ He wasn’t wrong about that. Going to the place you’ve almost been killed isn’t a good idea on its own...

“Look, I know that the location is a bit...familiar...” Lance said reassuringly to both himself as to Walter. This time, the famous spy tried to hide the tiredness in his voice, knowing that this was quite serious. “...but we can do this. Team Weird can do this.”

The reassuring sentence made Walter feel a bit better, just a little bit better. He only gave an attempt at a sure nod as a response.

From then on, any joy and passion Walter has would slowly fade away.

•+•

That night before the day of the mission was long... agonizing long...

Walter’s stress and anxiety levels where so high that he couldn’t get a single minute of sleep. His eyes where wide open as tears of fear where streaming down his face. Facing the other side of the room where the door isn’t there to wipe and hide his emotions quikly, just in case Lance comes in for some reason.

‘What if’ scenario’s popped up everywhere in Walter’s mind. Of how he would screw the mission up because of all of this. Of how he would react and deal with being in the same place as his nightmares and flashbacks again. But mostly of how Lance would react if he found out about what has been going on in those weeks. Walter perfectly knew he couldn’t keep hiding those heavy emotions forever, and tomorrow’s mission might certainly be his breaking point. 

‘He’s going to fire me...’ kept repeating in the scientist’s mind as he thought about his spy partner’s reaction when he found out. Lance might think that his younger spy partner is weak, for easily being mentally hurt on the very first time they had to team up. Thinking that he’s selfish, for hanging in something that happend weeks ago. Or ashamed, for hanging around with an easily targeted kid, for having such a vulnerable person like him as his partner...

And once in a moment or so, flashbacks of that near-death event came through his mind. And when they do, Walter couldn’t help but feel afraid of it somehow happening again...

Of cours, he tried to think of something positive, something that would make him smile a bit when thinking about it. Like one time, when Jeff accidentally drank out of Lance’s glass that was filled with wine. The light purple pigeon looked completely waisted after just one sip. Both him and Lance had a good laugh out of it.

But even that hilarious memory couldn’t bring a smile on his face for a second...

As more and more worrying thoughts flow through Walter’s mind, he didn’t bother to look at the clock to see what the time is. The night seems to take forever anyways, yet flew by like birds on their way to the south. But he had to look at the clock at some point. And when he did look at the clock, it was already 6 AM...

Panic took over Walter’s mind as he saw the clock hands on their place in a straight line. The mission is so close now... just 2 hours away before they leave...

‘I can’t do this...’ kept repeating in the 20 year old’s head. The longer he looked at the clock, and see the seconds ticking by slowly, the more distress he felt. So much, that his stomach made itself clear that some food fluids where dying to get out. He didn’t even seem to notice he was sweating, or trembling, or slowly starting to hyperventilate... ‘I really can’t do this...’

When the feeling of nauseousness made itself clear, Walter didn’t think twice before running to the bathroom to puke it all out, not caring if Lance heard it all.

Walter felt the burning feeling in his throat as his head was hanging over the opened toilet. As the fluids of chewed food finally made its way out of his throat and into the toilet, Lance came into the bathroom, who most likely heard the noice Walter made while running to the toilet.

“Hey, hey, just let it all out.” Lance said while patting his younger partner on the back, making his presence clear, but Walter didn’t seem to hear him. After he was done throwing everything up, he started to hyperventilate again, not even realizing that his spy partner was right next to him.

Of cours, Lance took notice of this. He was about to ask what was wrong, and why Walter was hyperventilating, when the older spy also noticed some small, but alarming things. Looking at Walter’s hands, they appear to be trembling. They also appear to be...sweating?

Lance immediately connected the dots inside his mind, given the signs right in front of him. ‘This isn’t a hyperventilation...this is a straight up panic attack!’ His mind concluded. Lance wasn’t a stranger when it came to things such as panic attacks. He had witnessed it with other agents and spies at the agency, mostly after they came back from a mission. Heck, the famous spy himself had one when he lost his first partner...

It was until the shocking realization kicked into Lance’s mind as to who is having such a thing...

Walter Beckett...the most enthusiastic and cheerful employee at the agency...is having a panic attack...

Something must be very very wrong...

“Walter, Walter!” Lance called out to his spy partner, trying to get his attention. “Kid, do you hear me?” It was only when he grabbed the scientist’s shoulders and turned the 20 year old’s view towards him. The most alarming things Lance noticed was Walter’s afraid look, bags under his eyes, and tears streaming down his cheeks.

Yep, something is in fact, very, very wrong...

“Okey...I want you to do what I say.” Lance started off in a calm tone, to which Walter slowly nodded in response. “Slowly breath in...” the scientist immediately did what he was told, and took a long, deep breath in. “...and slowly breath out.” Lance said lastly. And Walter did exactly that, feeling a bit calmer when he did. “Good, now repeat that a few times.” 

And that’s what the scientist did. Breathing on a slow, and calm rhythm. Feeling like when he took a breath, a little peace of a burden lifted off of his shoulders.

Looking at the results of his calming tactic, Lance was pleased that Walter had calmed down. But there was still...something.

“Come.” The famous spy told his younger partner, before standing up. Without a word, the 20 year old did the same. And Lance soon started to walk, to which Walter followed.

To his surprise, they went downstairs to the livingroom. Probably because his support system called Lovey was there. When they where there, Lance took a seat on the couch. Walter did the same, keeping a bit of an distance.

“I’m gonna ask you this one time...” Lance said in a serious tone, looking at the ground. “What happened?” He looked at his spy partner with a serious expression when asking the question.

At that moment, flashbacks of what happened in Venice came flooding back into Walter’s mind again, this time with every little detail. He just wanted to cry at that point. He can already feel a lump in his throat.

He knew that he couldn’t beat around the bush anymore...

“V-Venice...” Walter managed to get out, voice trembling, and tears forming in his eyes.

It took Lance a few seconds to get what his spy partner ment by that city name, and it honestly shook him to the core. That kid could’ve died there... Robot Arm could’ve brutally murdered him there...

Lance’s expression then changed to a worried one, but also one that knew what his younger partner ment.

And that’s when Walter finally snapped...

“I...I’m sorry! I know I should’ve gotten over it three weeks ago, b-but I couldn’t help it... i-it would play exactly like it had happend... over and over and over again...” broken sobs followed after that confession. “Please don’t fire me...” he whimpered afterwards.

A lot of things came flooding into Lance’s mind. ‘Three weeks ago?!’ Was the first thought. Then he remembered the times in these two weeks where Walter was showing signs of sleep deprivation, discomfort, or not paying attention. ‘Robot Arm almost killing him was in his head for two weeks straight... That event lead the kid to have a freaking panic attack!’

‘PTSD’ was the next following thing bursting into the famous spy’s mind. Yes, you have to have the symptoms for around a month to officially call it PTSD, but hearing that Walter has had flashbacks and nightmares for 2 weeks straight, and then also slowly draining all of his adrenaline and excitement for anything away, really didn’t help the case of it not being that particular disorder.

Then there was that other part of his mind that just wanted to drag Killian out of prison, and force him to watch the results of his actions.

But in the end, hearing what the 20 year old went through, and seeing that it took a tole on him, broke the famous spy’s heart...

“Walter.” Lance called out to his spy partner, gently laying a hand on his shoulder for comfort. “You’re not getting fired, don’t worry.” He could feel that his reassuring words worked, as Walter’s trembling died down a little. “By that logic, I would’ve been fired years ago.”

The last sentence Lance spoke took the scientist by surprise, as he looked at his older spy partner with a surprised look, yet still a bit upset.

A few seconds of silence hang in the air before Lance continued.

“Remember that time when I constantly said I flew solo?” Well, yeah. Walter could remember it like it was yesterday. If anything, there wasn’t a day when he wouldn’t mention it. But the 20 year old only gave a small nod in response. Lance took a deep breath before talking again. “I once had a different partner before all that. Probably before you even worked at the agency.” Again, this took Walter by surprise. He had always thought that Lance flew solo because of such missions in Kyrgyzstan, where innocent lives are taken. That most likely had also played a role in Lance’s previous mindset. But apparently, it wasn’t the main one. “We once where on a mission in the Netherlands, and...uhm...” Lance took another deep breath before continuering. “It...it didn’t end well...”

It didn’t took a genius to find out what “didn’t end well”...

“Did you...also had nightmares?” Walter asked after a longer silence, unsure if he should ask that question or not.

“Yes, I did.” Lance admitted, which made him feel even worse then he already felt. He felt like an idiot, for being too blind to notice these red flags that Walter showed right near him. If only he had seen them sooner... Which lead to another burning question in Lance’s mind that needed an answer. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

The question made the scientist speechless for a moment, but it had to get out at some point.

“I thought you would be...disappointed in me...”

The answer made Lance feel his heart break all over again. God, did he really wanna sell Killian a kick in the face right now...

But instead, he reached over and pulled Walter into a long, comforting hug. After those three weeks of barely being able to sleep, or concentrate, this is exactly what he needed, a hug.

“Walter, I would never be disappointed over such a thing...” Lance reassured his spy partner while still hugging him. “It’s going to be okey.”

Those where the exact words the 20 year old needed to hear. That it will be alright.

They stayed in the hugging position for around a minute, before they pulled away. And right after, Walter dared to ask something again.

“A-are we still going to do the mission?”

“Of cours not.” Lance answered with certainty in his voice. “I’m gonna call Joy and ask her for a different team to replace us for the mission. It isn’t too late to call it off.” He said, before getting up from the couch to grab his phone.

Lovey showed up shortly after Lance typed in the number of the agency and was holding the phone against his ear, looking worried for her caretaker. She was sitting on Walter’s right shoulder, wondering what had been going on while she was asleep. He noticed his pigeon worrying about him, and only had one response.

“I’m gonna be okey, Lovey.” Walter can finally say with all certainty.


End file.
